hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanillastar
Vanillastar is a cream-white tom''Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 1 with blue eyes.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances He is the leader of SapphireClan for a large portion of ''Hidden Prophecies and mate to main character Moonshimmer. History ''Hidden Prophecies :Vanillasnow is first seen the morning after Lavenderstar is killed, weeping over her body. When a warrior runs over to him to ask what's wrong he explains to her that Lavenderstar is dead. Sparklefur is quick to suggest that he go to the Starrypool and get his nine lives. Vanillasnow agrees, asking his clanmates who would like to come with him. Mockingbirdheart, Braveheart and Sunsetshine all offer to go with him. Before going to the medicine cat den to get traveling herbs, he asks if one of them would tell the elders to bury Lavenderstar's body. He tells them to make sure that they put fresh, beautiful flowers on her grave, explaining that he loved her but never got to tell her that he did. :While Lilykit, Moonkit and Tranquilkit watch the scene, Moonkit realizes that Lilykit was the one who killed Lavenderstar. She threatens to tell Vanillasnow what he did, but Lilykit talks her out of it, saying that nobody would think a kit could kill a clan leader. :Six moons later, Vanillasnow - now Vanillastar - assigns Tranquilkit, Moonkit and Lilykit mentors and gives them their apprentice names: Tranquilpaw, Moonpaw and Lilypaw. :When Moonpaw overhears two cats talking, she runs to the SapphireClan camp immediately to tell Vanillastar. While she is running though, she hits a tree and blacks out. Right after she wakes up in the medicine cat den, Vanillastar comes in and tells her that she is lucky to be alive after hitting the tree so hard. :Vanillastar marches monotonously out of the den until the sun starts to shine on his fur, upon which he scampers off, imagining that he is a normal cat again without any duties of leadership. Suddenly, Sparklefur - Vanillastar's deputy - glides up, telling him that she scented RubyClan on their territory while she was out on patrol. Vanillastar wants to lash out at her for interrupting his daydreaming, but refrains as he doesn't want anyone to know that he doesn't like being leader. Vanillastar tells her that they must drive RubyClan out of their territory at any cost as they might hurt their clanmates. Sparklefur then obediently runs off to get a patrol of warriors to drive the intruders off. :When the patrol comes back, injured and bloody, Moonpaw suddenly remembers that she was going to tell Vanillastar something, but forgets what it was. Vanillastar tiptoes onto the scene with worry in his face and tears in his eyes, asking the cats what happened, and forgetting what Sparklefur told him about RubyClan. A cat explains how it was just a simple border fight, but a few cats were killed. The cat adds that they should've listened to Moonpaw, who suggested talking to the RubyClan cats before fighting. Vanillastar is horrified by the situation and blocks out the voices around him. He finally yells out that he is quitting his job as leader and that Moonpaw can lead the clan if they think she's so great. :Moonpaw is shocked at this, saying that she is too young to lead the clan. She tells him that if he really doesn't want to lead the clan he can let Sparklefur lead, and that although she is flattered, she is not experienced enough yet. Vanillastar agrees to this saying that he will lead the clan a bit longer, and that Sparklefur can begin leading the clan the next week. He explains to the clan that he never wanted to be leader in the first place, but took the deputy position in order to become closer to Lavenderstar, and now that she is dead he has nothing to live for except a leadership position that he never wanted in the first place. :Sparklefur soothes him but is angry at him for yelling his thoughts out loud, as she is worried about another clan spying on them and thinking they are weak for having a leader that doesn't want to lead. Moonpaw agrees, saying that if RubyClan was still lurking around they would likely not hesitate to attack them. Vanillastar is ashamed at his outburst, and punishes himself by cleaning out the elders den. Moonpaw agrees with his decision and tells him that they do not think any less of him for not wanting to be leader. She adds that she feels in her heart it was never his destiny. When Vanillastar asks her if she knows what his destiny is, she replies that she does but it isn't for him to know now, and he will find out in time. :Another day, Moonpaw walks into the camp to see a group of warriors, including Braveheart and Sparklefur, comforting Vanillastar who is sprawled on the ground looking distraught. Vanillastar whines about not wanting to be leader as the other cats tell him he is a great leader. Moonpaw then leaps on the great rock and tells the clan that she will be leader one day. The cats purr congratulations to her and Vanillastar says he can't wait for it. Lilypaw objects and says that he will be the one to become leader. Vanillastar gets up and walks over to Lilypaw, asking him what his problem is. Tranquilpaw then tells everyone to be quiet as she is receiving a prophecy: "One will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing." :Later, the leader of DiamondClan bursts into the SapphireClan with two other warriors, desperately asking for help in fending RubyClan off their territory. Vanillastar stays in his den, so Moonpaw gathers up a patrol to help the cats. :The next day, Lilypaw spies on Tranquilpaw and Moonpaw and overhears Tranquilpaw tell Moonpaw that she is in love with Screepaw. Lilypaw tells them he is going to tell Vanillastar so Tranquilpaw will be banished from the clan. Despite their protests, Lilypaw runs into the camp calling for Vanillastar. The leader is alarmed and asks Lilypaw what he wants to tell him. A moment after, the two sisters catch up and Moonpaw tells Vanillastar not to listen to Lilypaw. Vanillastar demands to know what's going on, and Lilypaw explains that Tranquilpaw and Screepaw have fallen in love. Vanillastar is outraged, and demands explanation. Tranquilpaw admits to loving Screepaw and tries to reason with Vanillastar, but the leader will not accept the breaking of the warrior code, and announces that they are exiled from SapphireClan forever. :Moonpaw shouts at Vanillastar to stop and threatens that if he banishes them, she will leave too and never become leader. This sends the clan into disarray, as they recently learned that Moonpaw had special powers to heal cats. Vanillastar is shocked as Moonpaw promised him she would become leader. He tries to explain to her that he can't be leader forever as he is not good at it. Moonpaw refuses to budge though, and demands that she will only stay if he doesn't banish her sister and Screepaw, adding that she feels StarClan approves of their relationship. Vanillastar, defeated, agrees to let them stay; although he doesn't support the warrior code being broken, he says if StarClan approves of it then it must be okay. :The next day Screepaw gets trapped underneath a tree in a storm. Screepaw dies, but Moonpaw brings him back to life with her powers. When her clanmates learn about Moonpaw bringing Screepaw back to life, one of them suggest that they might not need a medicine cat anymore. Moonpaw sees her sister's sadness and explains to the cats why she wont bring every cat back to life. Vanillastar tells the clan to listen to her as she is very wise; he explains that if the clan overpopulates they run out of food and the other clans will try to take advantage of them. :The next night is a full moon and therefore the night of the gathering at the Glitterstones. Vanillastar comments that although he is a bad leader who will never be as good as Moonpaw, he will still choose cats to go to the gathering. He chooses Mockingbirdheart, Talonclaw, Braveheart, Shadowseeker, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, Tranquilpaw, Sunsetshine, and Oddpelt. At the gathering, he announces that the previous leader has died, and that he is only leader until Moonpaw grows up as he is not a good leader. :That night, after sneaking out of camp, Moonpaw, Screepaw and Tranquilpaw find Lilypaw at the Glitterstones about to kill Gaypaw. Moonpaw quickly knocks Lilypaw off of Gaypaw, and tells him that if he doesn't go back to camp she will tell Vanillastar he is being mean. :The next day Lilypaw attempts to kill Moonpaw. She survives though, and goes back to the camp to talk to Vanillastar about banishing Lilypaw. At the camp she eats a vole, planning to tell Vanillastar afterwards, but is distracted by Gaypaw, who tells her that Lilypaw wants him, her and Tranquilpaw to meet him outside of camp. The next morning, Gaypaw, now Gaysparkle, comes into the SapphireClan camp to tell his friends how he got his medicine cat name. Moonpaw asks him if he will help her and Tranquilpaw tell Vanillastar about Lilypaw's vicious actions and get him banished. Gaysparkle agrees to tell Vanillastar what Lilypaw has done, but Lilypaw hears Gaysparkle and attacks Moonpaw who quickly throws him against a tree. :Moonpaw rushes to Vanillastar's den and tells him how Lilypaw attacked her, and suggests that he exile Lilypaw immediately. Vanillastar announces that Lilypaw's action will not be tolerated, and calls for a clan meeting. As he explains to the clan what Lilypaw has done, they yowl in rage and fear and agree with Moonpaw's suggestion to banish Lilypaw. As Lilypaw starts to get up, Vanillastar walks over to him and scratches him on the nose, decreeing that he is now exiled. Lilypaw's eyes start to glow in rainbow colors, and Vanillastar scratches him on the nose again; with the clan's help he drives Lilypaw off. :Later, Tranquilpaw has Screepaw's kits so Moonpaw goes hunting for them; she gives Vanillastar two of the birds she catches. Soon after, Vanillastar asks her to come in his den. He explains to her that Tranquilpaw must be exiled as she has broken the warrior code. Moonpaw tells him he can't banish her as her kits are important to the clan. Vanillastar then explains that he wont exile Tranquilpaw's kits, only her, as medicine cats are not allowed to have kits. Moonpaw as before threatens to leave the clan if he banishes her sister. :Vanillastar starts to cry, telling her that he can't be the leader as he is bad at it, and that she should be leader. Moonpaw tells him that he is a fine leader, and reminds him again that she is only an apprentice, but Vanillastar tells her that he never wanted his job and it is her destiny to become leader. Moonpaw explains to him that it is not yet her time to lead the clan and until it is he must stay the leader. Vanillastar starts to cry again, wishing that he had never become deputy and that he had died before Lavenderstar. He then wishes that he could die right now, asking Moonpaw why he had to be the one to live. Moonpaw tries to console him, complementing his leader skills and telling him that StarClan decided he should live. Vanillastar however tells her that she doesn't understand and orders her to leave the den. :After Moonpaw, Tranquilpaw and her kits find Lilypaw on their territory and drive him off, Moonpaw goes to Vanillastar and tells him what happened. Vanillastar is so happy that he gives Moonpaw her warrior name, Moonshimmer. Vanillastar doesn't ask her for an oath as he already knows she will do the things the oath asks for. :As the clan cheers Moonshimmer on, fire starts ablaze in the camp. As the cats try to escape, Vanillastar is one of the cats Moonshimmer notices to still be in the camp. After all the cats except Tranquilpaw escape, Vanillastar tries to stop Moonshimmer from going back to the camp as he doesn't want anything to happen to her to make it so she can't become leader. Moonshimmer is clearly annoyed, and explains to Vanillastar that StarClan will protect her, causing Vanillastar to reluctantly agree to let her go. When the clan returns to the smoldering remains of their camp, Vanillastar doesn't know what to do so he lets Moonshimmer and Sparklefur handle the problem. When Screepaw, Mockingbirdheart, Sunsetshine and Cursedheart go out hunting, Vanillastar asks them to bring back good prey. :When Screepaw goes to Tranquilpaw to ask her about joining Lilypaw and taking over the clans, Tranquilpaw is shocked that her mate would suggest this, as they would be betraying many cats such as Vanillastar. :Later, Moonshimmer meets a rogue cat called Phantom and falls in love with him. At the end of the day, Phantom reveals that he fell in love with Moonshimmer before she met him, and that Vanillastar is his brother, who loves Moonshimmer too. He explains that Vanillastar tried to kill him because the former was jealous. After ten moons, Moonshimmer tells Phantom that she is pregnant with his kits. The next day she isn't able to find him, and in this time Vanillastar charms the young she-cat and becomes her new mate. :Some time later, Moonshimmer gives birth to four kits; only one of them - Chocolatekit - is Vanillastar's. Soon after, Phantom comes into the SapphireClan camp and kidnaps Chocolatekit. That night Lilypaw comes into the clan with a new name, Darkpaw; Vanillastar doesn't notice that Darkpaw is Lilypaw and lets him back into the clan. :Later that night Vanillastar brings his clan to the gathering. He sadly reports that Moonshimmer - who is now deputy - is missing. Moonshimmer then reveals herself and tells the cats that she is alive. As Vanillastar and the other cats cheer, Darkpaw reveals himself and announces that he will rule the forest. To get revenge on him for killing so many cats, Vanillastar uses his higher authority to rename Darkpaw Lilyblossom. The orange tom is extremely embarrassed, and charges at Vanillastar with his dragon flying overhead. Vanillastar announces that they are both exiled from the forest before the dragon breathes fire on Vanillastar, causing him to lose a life. When Vanillastar recovers, he threatens to change Lilyblossom's name to something worse if he doesn't leave. Lilyblossom complies, and Moonshimmer and her sister cheer for Vanillastar, telling him that he is a good leader. :The next day, badgers attack the SapphireClan camp. The cats eventually drive the badgers away, and Moonshimmer and Tranquildream repair the dens. Vanillastar is proud of them so he lets them have extra fresh-kill. Moonshimmer feels bad for being treated differently however and makes up for it by catching more prey; she gives the kestrel she catches to her mate, which makes him happy. :When Moonshimmer is tricked into bringing the dead Phantom back to life by Lilyblossom - who is now named Deathheart - Phantom reveals that he is now on Deathheart's side because Moonshimmer betrayed him and went off with Vanillastar. As Moonshimmer, Tranquildream and their kits fight against Deathheart and his warriors, which include Vanillastar's kit Chocolaterain, Vanillastar appears and orders Deathheart to go away. Deathheart rejects Vanillastar's authority, and the leader once again orders the tom to go away. When Deathheart refuses to leave, Vanillastar summons the clan and leads them in a chant of "Lillyblossom! Lillyblossom!", causing Deathheart to flee in humiliation. :Moonshimmer is extremely grateful towards Vanillastar and asks him how he knew what was happening. He explains how he heard yowling and came to investigate, he adds that he doesn't know what he would do if she was killed. Moonshimmer says that it is thanks to him and the clan that she is safe, and suggests that he isn't a very bad leader after all. The other cats start to chime in until the entire clan is chanting Vanillastar's name. Vanillastar blushes in embarrassment and thanks the cats for showing him he can sometimes be a good leader. As he starts to bring the clan back to camp and offer Moonshimmer the first piece of fresh-kill his throat is slashed and he screams. :The cat who slashed Vanillastar's throat reveals himself to be Deathheart, and explains that he killed Vanillastar to get revenge at the clan for taunting him. Moonshimmer laughs at him saying that Vanillastar has many lives left until Vanillastar explains that he had gotten sick moons before and is on his last. Moonshimmer is devastated but Vanillastar comforts her saying that under her rule SapphireClan will be the strongest clan to ever live. Moonshimmer cries, believing she can't be leader yet as she is too young. As she argues with her brother over the leadership situation, Vanillastar weakly asks her to kill Deathheart. Moonshimmer can't kill her brother though, and Vanillastar asks her who can be leader, as he doesn't believe Sparklefur would want to. Sparklefur accepts the position until Moonshimmer is old enough though, and drives off Deathheart. Meanwhile, Vanillastar dies, and the cats mourn him. Moonshimmer touches her nose to Vanillastar's body and tells him that he was a better leader than he thought he was. Sparklefur, hiding her tears, announces that Vanillastar is dead and that she will be the leader until Moonshimmer is old enough to become Moonstar. :Vanillastar is briefly mentioned by Phantom when one of Deathheart's attepts to take over SapphireClan fails. Phantom is left in the camp after Deathheart runs away and quickly leaves too; his reason being that Vanillastar is dead and he wants a better plan to take over the clan. Trivia *Vanillastar's warrior name is likely a reference to "Vanilla Snow", a parody of the popular song "Chocolate Rain". Likewise, his son "Chocolaterain" is named after the real song. Family Members '''Mate:' :Moonshimmer:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Son: :Chocolaterain:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 19) Brother: :Phantom:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 19) Quotes :"One of you go tell the elders to bury our precious leader's body, and make sure they put the freshest, most beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. I miss her because I loved her so much but I never go to tell her that I did." :—Vanillasnow's thoughts on Lavenderstar Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :"I quit, Moonpaw can lead if you think she is so great!" :—Vanillastar cracks under the pressure of being leader Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 1 :"I wish I had never became deputy! I never expected that my love would die so soon! I wish I had died first! I wish I could die now! Why me Moonpaw, why me! Why did I have to be the one to live?" :—Vanillastar talks to Moonpaw Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 :"I thought I exiled you? Oh well. Since I am the Clan leader, I have more authority than you, even though I am a crappy leader, and so I can get my revenge since you killed Lavendarstar and Glasswater and Devilkit and a bunch of other cats! From now on, your name is officially LILYBLOSSOM!" :—Vanillastar renames Darkpaw Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 9 :"Thank you everyone. It is good to know that sometimes I can be a good leader." :—Vanillastar to the clan after he saves Moonshimmer Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 11 Ceremonies |} |} |} Gallery Vanillastar.PNG|Vanillastar as deputy. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cats Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters